metroidfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kriken-Response Task Force
Originally a Galactic Federation-sanctioned military task force, the Kriken-Response Task Force (KRTF) was originally established in 2010 C.C. (Cosmic Calendar), shortly after the end of the first Federation encounter with a Kriken invasion fleet. The invasion, which took place on the fringe-world known as Hesperides, was repelled easily enough once the Federation had assembled a counter offensive. However, the planet, once a lush paradise and producer of large amounts of resources for the Federation, had been rendered all but barren by the Kriken's looting and the battles. This great loss prompted the Galactic Federation to enhance their border defenses, with a particular emphasis on repelling the rapacious new enemy: the Kriken Empire. Hence, the creation of the KRTF. What set the Task Force apart from the rest of the defensive upgrades was the freedom the Federation issued to it. The KRTF was allowed, even ordered, to engage any Kriken threats in or even close to Federation Space. This free-reign caught the attention of other cosmic governments. While these organizations were not hostile towards the Galactic Federation, many of them, such as the Vhozon; to whom laws are tantamount to religion, took exception to the breaking of agreements and treaties stating that no government may place military forces within the territory governed by another. In order to avoid troubles, and possibly hostile situations, the Federation agreed to withdraw the KRTF, and officially stated that it would be disbanded and integrated into the general border defenses of the Galactic Federation territory. Unofficially, though, a portion of the Task Force was kept open as a black-ops military organization. The Federation acknowledged this new, smaller task force as a band of rebels who refused to accept that their division had been shut down. The official story is that these "rebels" made off with whatever ships and weapons they could and are now continuing their hunt for Krikens, wherever they my turn up. The same laws that prevented the Federation from openly using the KRTF now protected the organization from being shut down again. The Federation claims that to hunt the KRTF down when they spend so much time outside of Galactic Federation space would most likely result in breaking more treaties, and the Task Force is small enough that it can avoid detection from other factions most of the time. The black-ops version of the KRTF is still in place today. It is secretly being funded and equipped by the Galactic Federation in various ways. Decommissioned ships are occasionally transferred to the Task Force, along with weapons and equipment. The KRTF generally recruits on its own, accepting bounty hunters, Federation citizens with sufficient combat training or otherwise useful skills, or even citizens of other factions from outside of Federation space. Federation Marines also occasionally go AWOL and join the Task Force, because they see it as a noble and necessary organization. The Kriken-Response Task Force has been greatly successful at keeping the Kriken away from Galactic Federation space, as well as the territories of Federation allies, but planets farther from Federation space are still targeted and captured by the Kriken Empire.